Season to Season
by Jagsrule5
Summary: It was just an honest mistake, is all. A little fluke. I'm not "the" Claire, who moves from the city to begin life on the farm, save the harvest goddess, and fall in love. That's just a game, right? Harvest Moon is just a game… Or maybe not.
1. Taking The First Leap

**Author's Notes: **I never thought I would actually post this. I actually just wrote this for fun, but I was curious as to what people think of it and wanted some feedback on my writing.

Yes, this is a blatant self-insert, in which OC Claire(not the Claire from MFoMT) gets somehow brought to the Harvest Moon world. Watch as she tries to unravel the mystery to what brought her there and why, and try to find a way home.

In case anyone isn't familiar with the concept of self-insertion, it is where someone purposefully writes themselves into an already established universe. They are popular (if not a bit cliched) in many, **many **fandoms. And I have a secret addiction to them... :D  
>It suddenly occured to me one morning, as I was reading a new chapter of my favorite SI, that you never see a self-insert where a normal earth-person ends up in the wonderful world of <em>Harvest Moon<em>.

And, so, the plot bunnies strike again! XD Please, read on and tell me what you think!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon. If I did... then I would make Toby his own spin-off game. Seriously, that man doesn't get enough love! :)

* * *

><p><strong><span>Season to Season<span>**

Tugging his cap nervously, he gave a small, awkward smile to the maiden sitting beside him.

_"This dating business is tougher than I thought,"_ pondered Gray, _"What do I say to a girl who never speaks…?"_

Gray was never one for starting conversations. Being a blacksmith, there was never a need for it. He supposed it made him a bit cold and aloof at times, which Kai always said was a good thing. He said that most city girls were really into the whole 'silent and mysterious' type.

But Mary… she was different. And it frustrated him that he couldn't think of anything to say, even after knowing her for so long. But when they were alone like this, his tongue went limp and refused to let him speak to her.

What resulted was usually awkward, forced conversations that ended in silence. Which was why he had the idea to bring her to Mother's Hill in the first place.

Although, it was more Kai's idea than his. In hindsight, maybe trusting Kai was his biggest mistake…

_"If you can't start a decent conversation with the girl," Said Kai, leaning against the bar table, "then you could bring her to the peak. I brought Popuri up there a couple of times, and I don't think we spoke a single word. You get what I'm saying?" _

_He winked, " There would be no need for discussion, you know?"_

Yes, Gray knew all too well.  
>The peak of Mother's Hill was the supposed 'it' place for all of the couples in Mineral Town. Though, as far as he had heard, it was mostly just a make out point for hormone-driven teens to stir up more rumors for the housewives to fret over.<p>

But, at the time, he was anxious to take things to the next level with Mary… and he didn't know if he would have the courage to ask her.  
>Gray shook his head remorsefully. He should have asked Cliff.<p>

Attempting to strike up another conversation with the librarian, he turned to look at her and opened his mouth to speak. She looked up at him hopefully, appearing about as awkward as he felt.

He cleared his throat. "So, Mary… I'm really glad you-" Gray was unexpectedly interrupted by a loud howling noise coming from further down the cliff.

Both adolescents stopped suddenly, and stared toward the direction of the noise.  
>Waiting a few seconds, he was about to continue when the noise started again, this time much louder than the last.<p>

Mystified, they looked at each other in bewilderment. Gray knew what Mary was thinking. She would turn this into one of her mystery novels, and become sorely disappointed when they discovered that the noise was easily rationalized by a plant or a wild dog.  
>And their date would be ruined…<p>

Attempting to delay the inevitable, he tried to take her mind off of the noise.  
>"It was probably just a falling branch," He said lightly, "You know…"<p>

The noise returned again, made louder by the echo of the mountain air. And, with that, he could see that it was too late.

Mary's grin was spreading across her face, and her fingers curled around her fist in contained excitement. He could see the familiar glint of madness in her eyes from whenever she came across exciting, story-worthy events. She was gone; lost in her imaginary world of mystery and suspense.

Abruptly pulling him from his place on the ground, Mary looked at him with a mix of determination and unbridled curiosity. "Gray, we should see what's going on down there… don't you think? It could be something important…" She gave a concerned expression, but there was still a gleam of adventure in her eyes.

Disappointed by the sudden turn of events, Gray nodded hesitantly. He didn't want to disappoint her. And what could he possibly say?  
>'No, Mary. We can't go see what the noise is, because I was going to ask if we could go steady today. So I think we should stay here.'<p>

That would work splendidly.

Flashing a slightly hysterical smile, she grabbed his hand and pulled him down the face of the cliff, toward the small lake at the base of Mother's Hill.

"Well," He thought wryly, "at the least, I can say that this date is my most unique."

* * *

><p>"Whoa, Eddie. No, no, no. We can't go in here. It's too far." I started pulling away from the forest trail, but Eddie tugged the leash in the opposite direction. He had the strangest look on his face… as if he was <em>demanding <em>that I go with him.

"What's up with you, boy? Stop acting crazy." I tried again, but he wouldn't budge.

Standing at the entrance of the forest, I blamed myself for daydreaming while walking the dog. Mom always told me that I was going to get lost one day… but, of course, I never believed that it would actually happen.

But I had to get home soon, or I would be breaking a pinkie promise. I had told my sister that I would take her dress shopping for a big dance coming up, and I didn't want to be late. But, to my irritation, Eddie seemed bent on walking through the nasty forest.

I frowned. Nature was great to look at in pictures… but I didn't really want to spend _actual_ time in it.

So, we were at a stalemate. I could go home and just leave the mutt here, or follow him into the dirty forest, with all sorts of bugs and scratchy plants… It was very tempting.

As if he knew what I was thinking, Eddie bolted from my grasp with the leash trailing behind him. Looking back to see if I was watching, he ran a few feet ahead and turned around again.

I threw my head back and groaned in frustration. "Seriously? I don't have time for this! I have to get home!" I grabbed at the leash that was lying at his feet.

Eddie leapt back another foot, taking the leash just out of my reach.  
>I was getting tired of this little game.<p>

"Fine. I'll play along. But only for a little while, you hear me? I am _not_ missing dinner for your stupid games."

In response, Eddie gave me an excited bark and raced forward. I rolled my eyes and followed unwillingly. Looking back every so often to make sure I was still following, Eddie led me deeper and deeper into the wilderness, until I completely lost track of how far we went.

Though I was annoyed by his behavior, I wasn't extremely worried. This forest was small, and there was probably an opening nearby that would lead us to town. However, as we ventured deeper into the woods, the trees thickened and expanded until it looked vastly different from the forest we had entered.

The wildlife began looking more unfamiliar, and I became increasingly worried that we would get lost. I kept a keen eye on the dog as he took twists and turns, slowly edging deeper into the forest.

Finally, I stopped looking for my dog and started looking for a way out of the forest. The dog would come back, I reasoned, but my lost time would not.

Peering into the seemingly endless fog of green, I spied a tiny opening in the shrubbery a few meters away. Through the hole shone a tiny ray of sunlight.

My heart began to race as the gap beckoned toward me, as if saying 'Come toward the light, Claire! Past this hole, there are rainbows and butterflies and paved streets and road signs that will make it oh-so-easy for you to return home!'

And I answered that call. I welcomed it with open arms.

Glowing from my newfound discovery, I completely ignored the yelping dog and stumbled across the forest floor, until I was only a few feet from the ray of light. It was like I was a blind man seeing for the first time. The tiny light from the hole…it just felt so…magical. I felt safe knowing that it was there. This was the way out of the forest and back home. I could just imagine it… Dinner was probably ready…and after I went shopping, we could watch that new movie I rented. I smiled at the thought. Oh, thank you, Lord, for getting me _out_ of this forest!

I hastily ripped open the foliage to gaze upon the splendor that was…not my street.

…

Disappointed, I looked around in confusion. I mentally retraced my steps in the forest. I couldn't have gone _that _far… At least I _thought_ I didn't.

I was in a large grassy field on the base of a large peak. White and golden flowers surrounded me, and their scent was breathtaking. A few large rocks were scattered around the clearing. There were so many beautiful flowers here… I had never seen so many. And Eddie would probably enjoy such a large field to run around in…

Wait…Eddie? Oh, shit. I left my dog in the forest! Eddie had run deep into the woods alone, and I was here in the middle of nowhere, with no clue how to get home…

But, oddly enough, I was okay with that…

A tidal wave of exhaustion crashed over me as I sat in the beautiful field. Something was going on…I could feel it creeping into me… but it didn't feel bad. It felt _great_.

It was strange, because I had just woken up a short while ago…and yet…I was so…_tired_…  
>Maybe if I just…closed my eyes for a few… minutes…<p>

_"You need not worry...just sleep..."_

Eddie's barking had begun once again, but I could barely hear it over the noises from up on the cliff. Everyone was talking so loud…but all I wanted to do was…sleep.

Yes, why wouldn't I want to sleep? I was tired, and the ground was soft. I could rest for a few minutes…and then…call home later…  
>Limply sliding to the ground, I sighed and lay my head on one of the small rocks littering the grassy knoll.<p>

My situation couldn't get _worse_ if I just rested my eyes for a while, I decided… Shopping could wait, and so could dinner.  
>Nodding to myself, I listened to the mesmerizing hum of the wildlife and let myself become calmed into a peaceful slumber…<p>

"…_You're welcome, Claire…"_

* * *

><p><strong>Yes? No? Should I even bother? I know, this chapter was <em>amazingly<em> short. There will be much more detail in later chapters. I'm thinking that I'll just reveal Claire's past bit by bit as the story goes on. Review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Just Names

**Author's Notes: **This chapter is a bit longer, but it's still pretty short... I just couldn't find the right place to cut it off without making it obnoxiously long. -_-; I'm hoping people still want this up... but i don't know. Anyways, review and tell me what you think! :)

* * *

><p>I was having such a fantastic dream… We were having a picnic, my whole family, at the large baseball field that was a few blocks from my house. We were having a great time, laughing and joking like we always used to.<p>

Suddenly, large gray clouds moved into our area and started to rain on us. My brother suggested that we move our picnic, but I was having too much fun. I didn't want the picnic to end…

And so, we stayed.

There was thunder and lightning… and something…green? The wind started to pick up. The green blur was coming closer and closer…

My family was fighting to stay grounded, and suggested that we leave, but I refused… the green silhouette took the form of a person.

It was someone I had seen before… but where?

I fought my curiosity as I started to get lifted off the ground from the wind. But the green form stayed grounded, as if completely unaffected. I cried out for help, but there was no response from the strange person… It kept saying the same thing over and over:

_"Claire…Claire…Claire-"_

Everything was spinning…I couldn't see. I couldn't hear. And everything…went dark…

* * *

><p>It was so… bright. Brighter than it was earlier; that, I was sure of.<p>

I opened my eyes, but quickly shut them. My sight hadn't yet adjusted to the intense sunlight. I pulled the covers tighter and breathed a shallow sigh. What had happened, I wasn't entirely sure. I just remembered that I was walking my dog…and I suddenly became…so tired…

Well, at least I wouldn't have to find my way home. I noted wearily that I had been moved to a bed. Someone from my neighborhood had probably saw me and brought me home. How thoughtful…

I froze when I heard the sound of light humming as someone entered the room. It was a cheerful tune, and I listened to it intently as the footsteps began sounding louder. The humming stopped and, pretty soon, I could hear the sound of soft breathing next to my bedside.

The person didn't make any other sounds. It was as if they were just…standing there.

To save myself from further embarrassment, I decided that this was a good time to wake up. I let myself go a bit overboard with the theatrics as my eyes peeled open. I groggily lifted my head, and gave a large yawn for good measure. Opening my eyes fully, I allowed myself a glance at my room. Expecting to see the familiar yellow walls, I was stunned to see a surge of… white.

…This wasn't my room…

I had a strange feeling in the pit of my stomach. The kind of vertigo you get when you forget that you had moved your bed, and think you should be facing the closet, but you wake up to find that you're facing the door.

But this was worse, because the feeling didn't go away. I was in a stranger's house…but it looked more like a hospital to me… What had happened while I was asleep?

Someone beside me coughed and I looked up, embarrassed that I hadn't noticed them before. She was a young girl, about my age…maybe eighteen. Her face, though blushing, was cheerful and feminine, and she was wearing a large, elaborate dress that my mind deemed strange-although I was having a hard time judging what was strange at the moment.

Her hair was cut boyishly short, though her clothes and mannerisms made her seem girly. She looked somewhat startled, which I assumed was because I had caught her staring.

"Wah! O-oh! Hello, miss. How are you feeling?" She regained her composure and gave me a winning smile.

She called me 'miss'? I was already feeling like an adult.

There was a pause as I tried to find my voice.

"Um…fine." It came out in a timid whisper.

I wasn't usually this shy…why was I so nervous? I needed to get answers, and the only way to do that was by asking questions.

"Ah, that's good. You gave Gray and Mary quite a scare on that mountain." She gave a disapproving look that made her seem older than she was. "Mary was coming in for days; seeing if you were awake, making sure you had enough to eat. She was worried sick."

I gave a deadpan stare. _Days_? I couldn't have slept that long… and Mary? Gray? Were those the voices I heard on the mountain?

The girl looked at my blank expression and waited for my reaction. Seeing that I wasn't going to respond, she continued.

"Sometimes I worry about what you tourists are thinking, staying up in the freezing cold for so long," She shook her head, "You might've caught a cold if you had stayed any-"

"Where am I?" I said, cutting her off mid-sentence. I was starting to panic; I had to know where I was and how to get home.

She stopped and gave me a strange look. "…You're at the clinic in Mineral Town. That _is_ why you're here, isn't it? Tourism? That's why most people come to town, anyway…"

Mineral Town…what a familiar name. Well, if this _was_ a clinic, then that would explain the sterile white walls and flooring… But it sure as hell didn't explain why I was on a freaking summit, when the closest mountain range was at least six hours away from my home. Or why I had been unconscious for more than a day…

"How long did you say I was asleep?" I just wanted to know what was going on…

She looked stunned by my sudden barrage of questions. "Well, I believe it has been about… four days. Doctor Trent was almost certain that it was a coma. That's why you scared me to pieces when you suddenly woke up!" She chuckled to herself.

She smiled for a moment, but perked up suddenly. "Oh, the Doctor! I almost forgot! I'll go tell him you're awake."

I watched her leave, still a bit stunned. This place…the name seemed so _familiar_. Mineral Town…could it be one of the neighboring towns? I had never really kept track of names, but it was likely that someone had mentioned going there before. That would explain this sense of familiarity…

I still hadn't caught the girl's name, but I made a note to thank her for the hospital room. I hadn't brought any money on my walk, so I wasn't sure how I would be able to pay the hospital bills…

I thought of just calling my mom and telling her what had happened. She was probably going insane with worry right now… or maybe she wasn't…

For some reason, I couldn't picture my mother doing either. She was just…_there_.I could picture her mousy brown hair and vibrant green eyes, but her personality…

My mother was just a picture in my mind. A beautiful woman, but nothing more.

My eyebrows furrowed. Dad… My sister. My brother…were all empty shells.  
>This was starting to scare me. How could I forget what my own mother acted like? What my sister's laugh sounded like? My dad's favorite food? Nothing. It was as if they were strangers… but it had only been <em>four days. <em>Memories don't just disappear overnight!

Maybe this was a side effect of the coma…? I concluded that I would ask the doctor about it as soon as possible.

This whole ordeal seemed so…unreal to me. The coma…my family… it seemed like an elaborate dream. Maybe any moment I would wake up. Maybe-

"Ah, so you're finally awake. How are you feeling?"

Abruptly stopping my train of thought, I looked up expectantly at the male voice that had entered the room. Hopefully, the doctor could explain the situation better than the nurse did.

He was a young, handsome man with jet-black hair set into casual disarray. The crisp, white lab coat and silver headlamp confirmed my assumptions. He was definitely the doctor.

He smiled at me and, though his face gave off a feeling of warmth, he struck me as a very professional type of person. Though, that may just be because _all_ doctors are professional.

I suddenly noticed that I had been staring at him this whole time. How embarrassing…

"Ah… Fine, thanks." I said quickly. I didn't want to sound too desperate, but I really wanted to skip the small talk and get right to the point.

He nodded and looked down at the clipboard in his hands. The room became silent, except for the occasional rustling of papers. I looked at the doctor in anticipation. When was he going to tell me what was going on?

I shifted impatiently under the blankets and sat up a bit straighter.

Hearing my activity, he looked up from his paperwork. "Oh, right. I presume that you probably want a few answers. Am I correct?"

I nodded hastily. "Yeah, that would be great." I bit my lip. Where to start…?

"Who brought me here?" Mary and Gray… did I know them? Mary sounded like she might've known who I was. If that was the case, then she could tell them where I was from and give directions to home.

"Gray carried you from the mountain. He was up there with Mary and said he heard a dog barking. When they came down to investigate, he found you lying there."

Dog barking…? Could it be?

"Eddie…" I whispered thoughtfully.

He gave a curious glance. "I beg your pardon?"

I looked up, nearly forgetting that he was there. "My dog, Eddie. He must have found me."

He nodded and looked back at his papers. "You gave us quite a scare. It would seem that you have been in a coma for the past four days. Although, you did recover faster than I had expected… do you remember what happened?"

I thought back. "Lets see…I was walking Eddie, and we went into the forest. But…but he suddenly bolted. So I chased after him." I smiled sheepishly, remembering that moment.

"We must have gotten lost, because I remember coming out of the forest, and…"

I frowned. After that point, my memories were a bit hazy. My eyes narrowed as I tried to recover the lost memory. "There were…lots of flowers. And I just remember that I became _so_ tired. I heard voices… and barking."

I struggled to find more information, but that was all my mind would give. "…And that's all I can remember."

He looked down, perplexed. "…strange…" he muttered to himself. He shook his head.

"I see… Do you remember who hit you?"

"Hit me…?" I didn't remember anyone in the clearing. Unless Gray snuck in a hit while he was carrying me… what an odd question…

He gave me a strange look. "Yes…we found a large gash across the back of your head. I assume it has something to do with your apparent memory loss."

I patted the back of my head tentatively. There was, just as he had said, a large scab a couple inches long. That didn't make sense…

"Doctor?" I asked hesitantly.

He smiled at the formal greeting. "Please, call me Trent."

"Ah, alright then. Trent…?"

"Yes?"

My brow furrowed. How could I ask this without looking insane? "My memory…I can't seem to remember much of my family… Is that normal?"

He hesitated slightly. "I suppose we will just have to see… I'm definitely not prepared for this sort of thing. Perhaps if I can contact my colleague, Dr. Hardy…" He started mumbling to himself.

He looked up suddenly, breaking away from his train of thought. "Just how much can you remember? Perhaps if we knew where you lived…"

I nodded, already understanding the gist of what he had said. If I knew where I lived, then we could contact my family…but there was only one problem…

"I remember faces. And names, of course…" I let my mind search for something-anything- that would help me remember my home.

"Michigan" I blurted, not fully understanding what I had just said.

He gave me a strange look and then raised his eyebrows. "Michigan…?"

I nodded uncertainly. "I…I think that's where I'm from. But I'm not completely sure."

"Ah. Well, I can't say I'm familiar with that particular area."

God, I must have traveled farther than I thought… "Can I ask where we are right now?"

"We are in Mineral Town."

Well, duh. I looked at him uneasily, starting to get a bit annoyed. "I meant, what _country_? Or, you know, _state_?"

Trent stopped for a minute, contemplating my question. He crossed his arms and looked at me thoughtfully. "Hm… maybe we should put you on new medications…"

"Wh-what? No! Aren't you listening to me?" Godammit, I wasn't crazy! There _was_ a place called Michigan…there had to be…

His thoughtful expression once again turned firm and professional. "Miss…"

"Claire," I growled.

He nodded and continued, "Ahem, yes… _Claire_. I'm sure that in this state of mind you may believe that you come from places where you do not. This is somewhat common after a serious head injury."

"No…no, there's no way… I _distinctly_ remember the name Michigan." I looked at him with pleading eyes, praying that he would believe me.

"Hm. Maybe it was the name of a close family member…?" He was pitying me. I could tell by the way his eyes held a concerned expression. But I didn't want his pity. I wanted his trust…his _belief_.

I shook my head miserably. He didn't believe me…of course he wouldn't. What proof did I have? I was just some lost kid, with barely any memory of her home or heritage. For all I knew, Michigan _could_ be some sort of family member. But…this feeling…it just seemed wrong.

I gazed at the subtle patterns engraved in the pristine white walls and contemplated my situation. "Maybe…maybe you're right…"

What would I do? My parents, only empty shells, could do nothing to help me if they didn't know where I was. And my home, which was now reduced to only a name… It wasn't my home anymore; it was just a word. And, after all, you can't return to words… You can't hold onto a name…

Tears unwillingly flowed from my eyes, but I didn't bother to wipe them away. I let them run freely, feeling the saline tears against my feverish skin.

The doctor looked up from his paperwork and gave me a cursory glance. His eyes were still full of pity and compassion, which only made me feel more pathetic.

"Hey, now… Listen." He gently took my head in his hands and turned it toward him. Our faces now stood inches apart. "We'll figure this out, okay? I promise."

I nodded, still a bit apprehensive about my memory. I guessed that all I _could_ do was trust in these people to help me. It made me uneasy to put that much faith into strangers…

But there was little other choice.

* * *

><p><strong>Meh. Not sure I like this chapter too much. Too much talk, not enough action, ya know? But at least we can get onto the fun part! Squee~ ^^<strong>


	3. Finding My Way

**Authors's Notes:** I'm BAAACK. And I'm excited to continue this story once again! Jeez, it's been forever since my last update... Sorry! ^^;

I'd like to give a biiiig shout-out to Ruphira, who is the one you should really thank for this chapter. If it weren't for her fantastic motivation, this chapter might have taken much, _much _longer to complete. So thanks a bunch! YOU RULE~ :D

Also, I've recently posted a new poll on my profile pertaining to this fic. I'm debating whether to put some pairings for OC Claire in here or not, and I thought I might as well ask the wise readers of FF to give their imput! So! Should I give Claire a little fling on the side...? )

NOTE: I'm not aiming for a romance here so, even if I _do _decide on a pairing, it's not going to consume the whole fic or anything (good news for those who are against it!) And this SI is not an 'OMG! I'm totes gonna make the main character fall in love with the hottest bachelor!1! OC Claire and Vaughn 4evrr!' kind of thing.

No. Good god, nothing like that.

So I'd be really happy if you took the time out to vote on that! I'm hoping to get the pairing (if there is one) established soon, so I'll have more time to plan out how it's going to develop and such. Anyway, thanks a bunch for listening to my insanely long ramblings! ON WITH THE CHAPTER! XD

Disclaimer: Yep. I totally own Harvest Moon. And you know what else I own? An adorable sparkly fairy with butterscotch wings and a pink beret.

No, not really. I don't own any of that... :'(

* * *

><p>The doctor grinned and, rising from his place next to me, grabbed the tissue box resting on the end table. He handed it to me and I took a few out of courtesy.<p>

There was no longer a need for conversation. I had found what I wanted from him, and he from myself. I was tired. Not physically, but emotionally. And I think that he was probably just as confused as I was, if not more.

He was treating me like a child. But, I suppose I _was_ a child in a lot of ways. An adult would keep a level head and figure this out on their own. An adult wouldn't start crying over a lost memory…

I attempted to rise from the bed, realizing for the first time that I was in a hospital gown. I sincerely hoped that the nurse was the one to blame for the outfit change…

The doctor noticed my discovery and blushed. "Elli is washing your clothes at the moment."

I nodded, and he hovered over me as I tried to stand, making sure that I wouldn't fall. My legs felt like jelly as they touched the cold, tiled floors. I wobbled clumsily until I finally decided to sit down again, unsure of my ability to stand any longer.

"Don't push yourself," he chided, "It's perfectly natural for your muscles to be weakened from lack of use."

I shook my head. "I'm fine," I replied, giving a reassuring smile.

He watched as I tried again, this time making sure to hold onto the bed for support. It felt good, being able to stand and walk around, despite the trouble. It felt like…like I was more independent. Like I didn't need anybody.

"Good work, Claire. Are you going to be all right alone? Okay, well I suppose I'll go get your clothes and call the mayor. I'm sure he will know what actions to take." Trent said, inching toward the door, "After all, you can't stay here forever."

"No…no, I guess I can't…" Where _would _I stay? Was there a hotel in town?

He nodded solemnly, finally opening the door and strolling into the hall. And, when he was at last gone, I felt a wave of relief crash over me. It had never felt so good to be _alone. _…Or had it? Ugh, this 'memory loss' thing sure was inconvenient.

The door closed, and I sat still for a moment, attempting unsuccessfully to recall the events leading up to this incident. It must have been at least another ten minutes before I could hear some activity, hushed voices coming from the other side of the door.

I stopped, contemplating eavesdropping before finally giving in to my curiosity. I wobbled toward the door, pressing both hands against the wall and straining my ears.

"_-Some place called…Michigan?_" muttered a deep, masculine voice. It sounded similar to the doctor's low tone.

"_Hm…I've never heard of the place. Perhaps near the city?_" inquired another, this time a bit higher. Squeakier.

"_Ah…no, I don't think so, Mayor. I grew up in the city, you see, and I can safely say that there is no place called Michigan._"

The mayor? My brow furrowed, and I was becoming bit confused as to why they were keeping things so secretive.

"_Well, then… Is it possible that she is still delusional?_"

There was silence again, and when the answer came, it was slow and unsure. "_I don't- I don't know… I've never handled anything like this before._" His tone turned aggravated, "_I just feel so…useless. _"

"_Oh, Trent. You mustn't work yourself so hard! She's probably still a bit senseless after taking all those medications. Or perhaps her head injury was the cause, hm?_"

"_Y-yes…I suppose that would make sense…But…Ah, well._"

I could hear the doorknob jiggle slightly and I scrambled back to my bed, pretending to be busy…looking out the window…

The doctor stepped through the door shortly after, a jolly little bald man- who I assumed was the mayor- trailing not far behind. I glanced down at his full arms as he struggled with a pile of clothes, _my _clothes, neatly folded and stacked.

I beamed, delighted to have _some _piece of my old identity, and rose hurriedly, which only succeeded in making me dizzy and uncoordinated as I walked over to the pair.

The doctor stopped, thrusting a hand out from his shaky pile as a signal to halt. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Back on the bed, Claire."

I grimaced, looking back at the uncomfortable bed. My legs felt too jittery to be able to sit, and it felt awkward, me being the only person seated while talking.

I huffed when he continued to glare, finally resigning to his wishes and inching toward the bed.

He chuckled, and held out my clothes as I sat. "Hello, again. Let me introduce you to the mayor."

The doctor waved a hand toward the pudgy little man, the mayor giving a tip of his abnormally large top hat before holding out his hand. "Mayor Thomas, little lady. Welcome to Mineral Town!"

I glanced at his hand, still a bit taken aback by his height and frame. He was…just so _small._

"Uh…" I took his hand, and he proceeded to shake it with great gusto. Wincing, I drew back my arm, caressing it gingerly as the mayor simply chuckled.

Trent stood a few feet away, giving me a 'don't be rude' kind of look as we stood in silence. But I wasn't _trying _to be rude… I glared back, matching his look with one of my own. He only rolled his eyes at my sad attempt of badassery.

The mayor, oblivious to our silent conversation, clapped his hands together in delight. "So! Since you are now an honorary member of our humble town, we will do all in our power to welcome you. That is, until you regain your memory, of course." He added the ending as an afterthought, hopping up and down and waving his arms in outrageous gestures to get the point across.

I scooted back a few feet.

"It seems you're well enough to be let out," informed the doctor, "Although I would have like to have you hospitalized for a bit longer…" He looked less than thrilled to let me go, although I would have to agree with him. If I was sick enough to be fabricating whole cities, then how could they possibly think that I would be well enough to walk around…?

"But we will be keeping an eye on you, understand?"

I nodded, still a bit shaken up by my recent discovery, "Seems fair, I guess…"

Trent muttered something under his breath, but the mayor continued to smile in his flamboyant way. "Fantastic! Oh, but you must also come for medications every Tuesday. Don't forget, now!"

I nodded along with him. Every Tuesday, huh? Yes, I suppose I could do that… It wasn't like I had anything else to do.

Trent and Thomas soon left, giving me a vague description of the town and leaving me some time to change before setting me out, and also placed a small amount of money onto my stack. The doctor had suggested looking for work sometime soon, as the town was already paying for all of my medications and inn's fees. Although the mayor had said that he would be happy to pay for as long as required, I felt needy when accepting someone's charity.

Remembering the generous donation, I looked down at the pile that they had handed me before leaving. The coins shimmered in the filtered light streaming through the nearby window, making me think that they could possibly be made out of real gold…how strange…

I shrugged, deciding that this must just be the norm here. Who was I to say that this was odd when I had lost my memory? But something just…didn't feel right…

I shuffled out of the tiny clinic, leaving time to shoot a grateful look to the nurse on the way out. She smiled back and waved me off as I walked out into the daytime air…

* * *

><p>Everything in Mineral Town was so…<em>bright.<em> And colorful, too. The cobbled streets shone a vibrant tan, although I was debating whether to just call it gold, and the street lamps that littered the pathway seemed almost neon. Strange…

It took me a full minute to realize that I was blocking the entrance to the clinic, staring off into space. Someone cleared their throat nearby me, and I looked over to the neighboring bench where two teens- about my age- were gazing curiously.

The man, sporting thick glasses and an odd white headband, beckoned me to come over, while the girl simply gave an encouraging smile. I hobbled over to the pair, rubbing my arm in a nervous motion as they gave me a glance over.

"Hey," said the boy, "Are you new here? I haven't seen you around."

I couldn't answer, my nervousness consuming me. "Uh…I- Well…"

The woman with the jean shorts snuck a quick hit onto the unsuspecting nerd, her face noticeably aggravated. "Rick, where are your manners? We should give our names before asking hers." She flipped her hair back, giving a roll of her flawless eyes.

"I'm Karen," she said, smiling up at me, "And this is Rick." Karen pointed a finger to the adjacent boy, who was still clutching the spot that the feisty young girl had taken a punch. He glanced up, giving me a quick grin before once again attending to his bruising arm.

"Um, hi. I'm…Claire…" I squeaked.

The girl nodded, her eyebrows raised, seemingly enthralled by my introduction. "Well hello, Claire! If you ever need something, don't be afraid to stop by. The Supermarket has all of the basic essentials." She sounded like a salesman, pitching their latest product to an unwilling customer.

Rick, having recovered from his latest injury, shook his head at the eager saleswoman but refused to say anything else on the subject.

"Uh…alright…" I said, slowly backing away from the pair. I didn't know why I was so nervous around the two. Maybe it was because they were my age, or perhaps it was because I knew they would want answers.

And what could I possibly tell them? That I had lost all memory of my friends and family? That I had a gash across the back of my head that no one can explain? Or maybe share with them my recently discovered fictional town?

No. They would think I was insane, wouldn't they?

"Don't be put off by Karen over here," drawled Rick, noting how I was gradually inching backward, "She doesn't mean anything by it."

Karen huffed, "What's that supposed to mean? I was only trying to be hospitable."

"Yeah, but you're scaring her away."

"Am not!"

"Are t- OW! Karen!"

"Oh, man up, Rick. Sheesh, you're almost as bad as Dad."

"Hey! Be lucky you have your dad! I had to… Hey, where is she going?"

I stopped, frozen in fear by the fact that I had been caught in the midst of my escape. "Ah! Well, I just…" Stiffening slightly, I took a moment to collect my thoughts before speaking.

_Just say it! 'Where is there an inn?' It can't possibly be this hard. They're teenagers, not rabid dogs!_

"D-do you happen to know if there's a… hotel in town?"

Both youths blinked, leaving me floundering for a few moments, but soon returned to their senses and were able to point me in the right direction. I immediately turned and continued down the path, ignoring the awkward glances I got from the pair as I sped to safety.

Just downward from the clinic, then straight to the right…or was it left? Bah, I'm sure it would all work out. At least I was able to escape that conversation…

I made my way down the road as Karen and Rick had shown me, hurrying up the path with my head held low. I felt as though I didn't belong in this relaxed little town, like I was a stranger among a close-knit family.

For the most part, I made sure to follow the route given but, somehow, I ended up hitting a dead end at what looked like a small chapel. I scratched my head as I gazed at the magnificent building, wondering how in the world I could have gotten so far off… I had followed their directions to the tee! At least, I _thought _I did…

The tower's stained glass windows were both comforting and at the same time imposing, and I hesitated in my resolve. Was anybody even there…? Maybe I should just go…

I turned to leave, not wanting to force myself into another awkward situation. I could find my way eventually… This was a small town, wasn't it?

"Miss…?"

I froze, whipping my head around, my eyes anxious. In front of the church stood a tall blonde man, his clothing suggesting he was some sort of religious official. His serene smile calmed my nerves a bit, but I was still a little jumpy.

"Can I help you with something?" He inched forward a bit, closing the grand oak doors behind him.

I looked around, trying to find a suitable spot to direct my eyes, preferably not to the spot the man was waiting intently for my response. "No, no! I'm… I'm fine, thanks."

Turning to leave, I heaved a heavy sigh and felt my flushed face with one hand.

"Well, if you're not doing anything," said the man hopefully, making me stop and twist my torso to face him, "I would be indeed grateful if you were to stay for my sermon. Sadly, not many folks in this town see the importance of devotion. But the Harvest Goddess plays a pivotal role in the balance of nature, you see."

Fully turning my body back to the blonde, I gave a faintly intrigued glance. "Harvest…Goddess…?"

His eyes shined, his look knowing. "You wouldn't happen to be that mystery girl that everyone's been buzzing about, would you? Come in for a bit! It's only me and Cliff in here, we don't bite."

I bit my lip, finally nodding my head grudgingly. I didn't really give a thought to religion, but perhaps this 'Harvest Goddess' could be the key to getting my life back. And this man had a very calming atmosphere.

"My name is Carter, by the way. I'm the pastor of this church." He said over his shoulder as we filed into the chapel. A young pony tailed boy twisted his head from his spot in the front pew, straining to get a good look. "Oh, and this is Cliff."

I didn't respond, too busy getting a good look at the beautiful décor that filled the small area. The furniture was used sparingly, the room mostly taken up by the deserted pews. Other than that, there were only a few doors in the back and an organ in the corner. And, of course, the small podium standing front and center, a book perched on the stand.

"Um…hello…" The depressing young lad muttered, standing up.

My eyes snapped to him, glancing over his form with muted interest. He looked kind of poor, like a woodsman, but his eyes held a bit of civil politeness that contradicted his fashion sense. Nice enough, I thought.

"Hi…" I noticed vaguely that he was about as awkward as I felt, us standing there watching each other.

Carter soon swooped in, saving us from speaking any longer. "Oh, Cliff! I've been working on a new analogy! This one's about a girl whose mother died. But the twist is, her father told her that she was only sleeping to make his daughter feel better."

Cliff looked up, giving a shy smile to the older man, "Sounds like a good one, Mr. Carter. Can't wait to hear it."

And so, we both sat down as Carter began his painfully long sermon. It had a good message, but I was getting increasingly confused as to how this related at all to the Harvest Goddess. Still, it was nice and quiet in the church, and I liked how I didn't feel forced to talk to the pair. Everything was mellow and relaxed…it calmed my nerves.

It wasn't long before Carter was wrapping up his speech. I had only heard bits and pieces… something about an alarm clock…?

But Cliff was wide-awake, standing up and thanking Carter profusely when the lesson had finally ended. He seemed happier than before… not as nervous.

"It really was fantastic," gushed Cliff, shaking the pastor's hand, "Oh! Three, already? Well, I must be getting back to the inn… Ann gets angry when I skip lunch."

He was a nice kid. Kind of jumpy, but— Wait… did he say _inn_?

"Inn? What inn?" I started.

Carter and the vagabond looked back, as if they had forgotten that I was there.

"Um… Ah, the inn that Ann and Doug run." Cliff stuttered, immediately losing the comfortable atmosphere he had adopted as he struggled to give me a reasonable answer.

Carter looked to me. "Do you need something at the inn? A place to stay, perhaps?"

"Yeah, that's right." I nodded in the affirmative.

His smile brightened, a scheming look adorning his cheerful face, "Well I'm sure Cliff would be delighted to escort a pretty lady home! Wouldn't you Cliff?"

We turned our attention to the timid young man, and his face flushed, "A-ah, well. I guess I could…"

"Very good then," the pastor nodded, ushering us out of the chapel, "It was very nice to meet you, Claire. Please stop by soon!"

"But I-"

"Bye bye!"

And, before either of us could get a word in, the grand doors of the church building slammed behind us, bringing a fierce gust of air to the back of our heads. I stood still for a moment, not quite understanding exactly what happened.

"Um… S-sorry about him. He's just worried, is all. I'm not exactly a ladies man, so…" The young boy rubbed the back of his neck nervously, brushing a hand through his ponytail.

"Oh, that's alright. But…is it okay if I… followed you back? I have no clue how to get there."

He blinked then nodded hesitantly, "Yes…that would be fine…"

We began our walk to the inn shortly after, Cliff leading the way. He was silent for the most part, which made me a bit uncomfortable, but I didn't really have a problem with it… At least he wasn't asking any questions…

"So, um, what made you want to come to this town…?"

Shit.

"Ah, uh, well I…nothing, really…" I floundered for a few seconds, stuttering out half-witted answers. Why, _why _did he have to ask this question? Did the universe hate me?

Finally he looked back, seeing my flustered appearance and blushing.

"I- I'm so sorry! I was just trying to- I mean, I…uh… Sorry?"

"No, no," I argued halfheartedly, "It's okay… Just a… really long story."

The vagabond stared back for a moment before finally nodding, still holding a bit of a perplexed expression. "I…understand."

We both were still for a second, the only sound coming from the soft footfalls of our shoes colliding with the pathway. It was peaceful but, for him, I could tell that it was also a bit awkward. I knew that he was likely just trying to create some conversation… After all, what else would you say to a new neighbor?

* * *

><p>"Well, hello there! Welcome to the- Oh, Cliff! Hey!"<p>

Cliff gave a curt nod to the optimistic redhead behind the counter, his face becoming flushed once again. "H-hey, Ann."

We got to the inn fairly quickly, only about a half an hour, and I grudgingly discovered that it was actually a pretty short distance from the hospital. I cursed my hopeless sense of direction, hoping that this would change when I found my memories.

Or maybe I should say _if_?

Ann smiled and jumped over the bar, where only a gruff young man was seated with his drink. The boy only gave an annoyed glance and reached up to fix his cap, before returning to his cocktail.

She seemed extremely energetic and bubbly, which heightened my impending sense of anxiety as she rushed over to us.

"Been at the church all day? You know, you should really find a hobby." The girl scolded lightly. She turned to me, first shock and then bemusement crossing her face. Tilting her head to the side, the innkeeper gave an appraising glance.

"Found yourself a girlfriend, Cliffy? She's pretty."

Cliff's look turned horrified…which was a bit of a blow to my confidence. "N-no!"

Ann only snorted, waving a hand at the adjacent drifter. "Kidding, kidding. But seriously, who is she?"

The man only turned in my direction, obviously not comfortable introducing me. Of course, I didn't really blame him… I didn't give him much to talk about.

"Hi, I'm Claire. Nice to meet you…"

Ann crossed her arms idly, her smile brightening. "Hello there, Claire! Welcome to the Inner Inn. So if you're not dating… are you and Cliff relatives, then…?"

Cliff seemed like he would start hyperventilating at any moment, so I chose to speak up. "No, we're not… He was just helping me find my way around."

"Ah, Cliff. Always the gentleman," she teased, "You two are just so much alike, I thought there must be some sort of relation. Ah, well. Come and take a load off! You must be hungry!"

Cliff smiled from beside me. "Ann makes the best food around."

The girl simply waved it off with a shake of her head, busy tying the back of her apron. "Pah! Don't make any promises I can't keep! It was my dad who won the cooking festival last year, anyway."

I gave a nervous grin, pulling out the spare change that the doctor had given me. "How much…?"

"Oh, put that away! First customers get a meal on the house!" Ann insisted as she pulled out a pan, "What would you like, hon?"

I shrugged, which I hoped would constitute as an 'I don't really care.' Apparently she didn't see it that way, because the redhead only frowned. "C'mon. There's gotta be _something_ that you want! What's your favorite?"

"I don't…really know…" I muttered as I sat at the bar, only the man with the hat looking up at me. Cliff followed soon after, sitting on the opposite side of the mystery man.

Ann whipped her head to face me, her long orange braid swinging around as she turned. The man continued to stare, and I was getting a bit uncomfortable under his glare. "What's that, hon? Ya gotta speak up."

"Um, I… I don't know. You can just pick whatever."

The girl stopped to stare at the man, before snapping her eyes back to me and giving a tired shrug.

"Fine, fine. I'll make some eggs, all right? Oh, and Gray…" The man's glare switched its attention to an increasingly annoyed Ann, "Quit staring at her. It's starting to creep me out."

My attention perked up at the familiar name. Gray…? _Gray?_

"_You gave Gray and Mary quite a scare on that mountain."_

This was him…

"_Gray carried you from the mountain."_

The one that saw me up there, alone? Who carried me to the clinic? Who heard Eddie barking…?

"Y-you're…"

My eyes met his, and I could tell he knew exactly who I was.

"Gray. Pleasure to meet you…again."

* * *

><p><strong>Urgh. I think I definitely could have added more detail in there. Sorry about the crappy chapter... -_-; But thanks for reading! Hope you liked it! :D<strong>

**Review...?**


End file.
